


Unknown texter

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Harry and Draco unknowingly communicate anonymously back and forth using either 1) a wall/desk/table/tree at Hogwarts -OR- 2) an enchanted Black family artefact(s) -OR- 3) Muggle technology - Minimum: 533 words - Maximum: 1503 words





	Unknown texter

**Harry and Draco unknowingly communicate anonymously back and forth using either 1) a wall/desk/table/tree at Hogwarts -OR- 2) an enchanted Black family artefact(s) -OR- 3) Muggle technology - Minimum: 533 words - Maximum: 1503 words.** ****  
  


  
  


**Wednesday March 3rd 1999**

 

**Unknown 12.04pm -** I mean, it’s not entirely my fault.

 

**Draco 12.25pm** \- Excuse me? I have a feeling you may have the wrong number, but any message that states ‘ _ it’s not my fault’ _ insinuates that it is indeed your fault.

 

**Unknown 12.32pm** \- Sorry random person! I got a new phone because I may or may not have dropped mine in a puddle last night after a night of drinking. My friend scared the shit out of me just before I dropped it. So really, not my fault.

 

**Draco 12.46pm** \- I’m sorry, what? *You* dropped *your* phone and you’re blaming your friend? What kind of friend are you?

 

**Unknown 1.16pm** \- Well sorry Mr. unknown person who knows exactly zero things about me. You weren’t even there so you don’t know what happened.

 

**Draco 1.58pm** \- I’m pretty sure that I don’t need to know what happened since you told me, you complete git.

 

**Unknown 2.32pm** \- Oh, yeah. Hahaha. Sorry.

 

**Draco 2.52pm** \- Are you still drunk?

 

**Unknown 3.05pm** \- Possibly? No. I took a hangover thing this morning. Cleared it right up.

 

**Draco 3.23pm** \- Cleared it right up? So you’re a wizard then. 

 

**Unknown 3.24pm** \- Uhm. I mean. Maybe?

 

**Draco 3.27pm** \- Maybe? What kind of undignified answer is that? It’s either a yes or a no question really. And for the record, your answer kind of gives you away. You do seem to be quite a simpleton.

 

**Unknown 3.37pm** \- Merlin! You’re such a PB. But yes, I am a wizard.

 

**Draco 3.45pm** \- What in the world? How am I peanut butter?

 

**Draco 4.30pm** \- Excuse me strange person. I’m pretty sure you can at least reply.

 

**Draco 9.45pm** \- Or you know. Not. That’s cool too.

 

**Draco 11.32pm** \- I’m still unsure what kind of insult that was. You are certainly strange Why in the WORLD am I still texting you?

 

**Draco 11.56pm** \- Why in Merlin’s name am I expecting a reply?!

 

_ Unknown contact added to phone.  _

_ Contact name; annoying one _ .

 

**Thursday March 4th 1999**

 

**Annoying one 6.37am** \- I don’t know, even stranger person, but you kept texting me. What was with that? I just realised that you are probably sleeping. But peanut butter? Where did that come from? Now I’m questioning my PB comment. Because there’s no way a PURE BLOOD would know what peanut butter was. But alas, prove me wrong. Want to play a game?

 

**Draco 7.50am** \- Pure blood? How on earth is that an insult? What kind of person is awake at 6.30 on a Thursday morning? And of course I know what peanut butter is! Only the best spread out there. 

 

**Draco 8.00am** \- What is this game that you speak of? Guess the person?

 

**Annoying one 8.14am** \- I have to say, I’m impressed. It wasn’t an insult, I was just making an observation. Honest. I am sorry if I insulted you. A normal working person is awake at 6.30 on a Thursday morning. I figure guess the person would be good. It would be incredibly nice to know who texted me at 11.30 last night when most normal people are asleep.

 

**Draco 8.32am** \- Pardon? You were the one out drinking on a Tuesday night, proceeded to get drunk enough to drop your phone in a puddle, break it, thus resulting in a new phone. You then proceeded to enter a number in the new phone wrong and are now texting me instead. You call yourself normal? There’s nothing to apologise for. I just wasn’t aware of your text talk. It was really rather stupid. I guess, a name would be good. Gives off a good connection, right?

 

**Annoying one 8.46am** \- I was out drinking for a friends birthday. It was only supposed to be one or two. But we tried that new place on Diagon Ally that the glasses refill themselves. So therefore it was really only one. Just one really big never ending one.

 

**Annoying one 8.53am** \- 20 questions? 

 

**Draco 8.59am** \- Give me a couple of hours, have to head into training now.

 

**Annoying one 9.02am** \- Okay. :) 

 

**Draco 12.36pm** \- First question. I can deduct from your Diagon Ally comment that you’re from London or at least England, so I can take a guess and say you went to Hogwarts. House?

 

**Annoying one 12.38pm** \- Very good deduction skills there. Go go gryffindor! You?

 

**Draco 12.43pm** \- Should have known. I’m cunning so what does that tell you? Status? 

 

**Annoying one 12.46pm** \- Doesn’t surprise me. Half. Problem? Don’t even need to ask yours. FYI, you’re in my phone as PB now. 

 

**Draco 12.49pm** \- Not now, no. No problem, otherwise what was the war fought for? And really? Well I suppose that’s better than annoying one.

 

**Annoying one 12.52pm** \- Very true. And I thank you for your honesty. Annoying one? Really? What kind of name is that? If anything, you’re the annoying one.

 

**Draco 12.56pm** \- How am I the annoying one? My life was simple until this annoying person who dropped his phone leading to him needing a new one and then randomly texted me telling me it wasn’t his fault, then proceeded to continue texting me. 

 

**Annoying one 12.59pm** \- I’m never going to live this down am I? Because the one I texted accidentally kept texting back. It would have been quite rude not to reply.

 

**Draco 1.03pm** \- Yes. That’s what rude. Anyway, lunch is over. Think of a question before I finish.

 

**Annoying one 1.05pm** \- What are you training in? I just realised, we can keep asking these questions or we could outright ask each other our names.

 

**Draco 5.08pm** \- Well we could, but where’s the fun in that? And potions.

 

**Annoying one 5.10pm** \- Because maybe, just maybe, there are 14,300 wizards in England alone.

 

**Draco 5.13pm** \- For the record, I usually dispise this sort of behaviour, very unbecoming, I never text random people. Identify as?

 

**Annoying one 5.17pm** \- God you sound just like this prat I used to go to school with. He used to use all these big words too. And in answer to your question, I’m a guy. From the way you speak I’m going to declare you a male as well.

 

**Draco 5.21pm** \- I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him? I mean, surely it’s not that hard. It’s a rather simple concept that I’m sure even your tiny little brain can process. How dare you! From the way I speak. First off. You haven’t heard me speak! You have mearly recurved text messages from me, therefore you have zero evidence to backup up your incredibly stupid assumption. 

 

**Annoying one 5.25pm** \- What if I called?

 

**Draco 5.27pm** \- What an absolutely Un-calculated risk that is. See, that’s the difference between gryffindors and slytherins. One has zero disregard for rules and punishments, let alone consequences whereas as the other every move they make is calculated and every scenario is plotted.

 

**Annoying one 5.37pm** \- Merlin! The more you talk you sound like my classmate.

 

**Draco 5.39pm** \- Tell me more about this ‘prat’ you knew once. 

 

**Annoying one 5.46pm** \- He was honestly such a prat. We got to hogwarts and he found ways to just get under my skin. All we did was bicker. When I turned 16 I realised I was gay. I remember the way the light caught his hair, the smirk on his face, the colour of his eyes, and the way his body moved. Gracefully yet purposefully. Compared to him I felt like I walk like an elephant. In 6th year, I stalked him. I told my friends it was because I  _ ‘thought he was up to something’  _ but the truth of the matter was I just thought he was hot. 6th year was hard for him. It made me angry to see him struggle, I hoped he would ask me for help. But he never did. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I get it. Why the fuck would you ask your worst enemy for help? Then 7th year was a write off and I haven’t seen him since. I can admit now that I’m halfway in love with him. The one that got away.

**Draco 6.03pm** \- So you’re gay? Snap! Wow, that ending was certainly unexpected but it sounds earily similar to me and my school Enemy I guess you could call him. We met at school and got off on the wrong foot. I knew I never stood a chance. What I would do for one night with him hey?

 

**Annoying one 6.45pm** \- Unrequited love. Doesn’t it suck? Haha.

 

_ 10.45 Incoming call; annoying one _

**_Accept_ ** _.   Decline.  _

 

Draco: “Hello?”

 

Annoying one; “Draco? As in, Draco Malfoy?”

 

Draco: “Oh fuck. Harry?”

 

Draco smiled. 


End file.
